1. Field
This subject invention is in the field of spray apparatus used for applying water for cleansing purposes. More specifically, it is in the field of such apparatus for washing parts of the human body and, still more specifically, the crotch area, similar to the function of a bidet. Further, it is in the field of apparatus which incorporates the function of a bidet into a conventional toilet.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. patents listed below provide a sample of the known prior art in this specific field.
______________________________________ *4,094,018 *4,406,025 *4,304,016 4,551,867 4,321,715 4,596,058 *4,334,339 *4,628,548 4,383,339 4,411,030 *4,391,004 *4,807,311 ______________________________________
The asterisked patents illustrate prior art of particular interest, each disclosing bidet apparatus which is installed into or onto a conventional toilet bowl/toilet seat combination. Each apparatus includes a variety of features including some but not all of the following:
a) the spray source can be adjusted to a number of locations PA1 b) The spray head and conduit leading to it can be stowed out of the way. PA1 c) The spray source is self cleaning. PA1 d) Multiple pressure levels are available.
Furthermore, those apparatuses which include more than two of the listed features tend to be rather complicated, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. '018 in particular. Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide spray apparatus for use on a toilet seat, the apparatus providing adjustable spray source location with variable pressure spray, as well as having a stowable and self cleaning spray source and conduit to the source. A second objective is that the apparatus be uncomplicated and simple to install and use, particularly as equipment retrofittable on existing toilets.